


Til the End of Time

by amandateaches



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Cancer, F/M, Heavy Angst, Suicidal Thoughts, Terminal Illnesses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 07:36:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17219693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amandateaches/pseuds/amandateaches
Summary: Y/N is the Reader’s high school love, but he doesn’t tell her until it’s too late.





	Til the End of Time

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off “Wild Horses” by the Rolling Stones and it's crazy angsty. I'm sorry.

If you asked anyone at Lawrence High who the resident bad boy was, they’d all tell you the exact same thing: Dean Winchester.

Dean fit all the bad boy stereotypes: he couldn’t be bothered with going to class, had little to no friends, and he moved from girl to girl, leaving behind a trail of broken hearts. He even wore a freaking leather jacket, for God’s sake.

But, in reality, Dean was the exact opposite of a bad boy. In fact, if any of those people had actually taken the time to get to know him, they would have found that beneath that rough and tumble exterior laid one of the strongest, bravest, and kindest men at all of Lawrence High. But, no one saw that side of Dean for a reason: Dean didn’t want them to see it. He purposefully didn’t let anyone at that school see who he really was. Anyone except Y/N.

She was the only one who got to see the real him.

Dean and Y/N had met her in the second grade, on a chilly, overcast October day, one that had changed his life forever. Dean had been hanging out on the playground, and, as usual, he was by himself. Then, out of the blue, a scrawny, pig-tailed, little girl had come rushing toward him, begging him to play with her. At first he’d refused, putting out the tough exterior he gave everyone else, even at that age, but she hadn’t given up. She’d dogged him, worn him down with her incessant stories and laughter until she’d finally wormed her way into his life and his heart.

From that day on, they were best friends, inseparable. His whole childhood, his whole life, she’d been the only one he would let his guard down for, let his walls down for, outside of Sammy and his mom. She was his rock, his escape. But, even though he knew he loved her, he had never realized he was in love with her, not until one night in their sophomore year of high school.

He’d had yet another fight with his dad, and stormed out of the house and did what he always did when he was upset: called Y/N.

She was there in an instant, by his side no questions asked, an unwavering support he couldn’t imagine his life without. He’d let it all out, yelling about his dad and his unrealistic expectations, about how he’d been made to feel guilty for daring to want his own life instead of the life John had planned for him, when, in the middle of it all, he’d looked up, only to be blown away by the soft smile on her face as she listened to him unpile all of his crap on her.

He’d stopped mid-tirade and frowned, entirely confused by her reaction. “Why in God’s name are you smiling right now, Y/N? Is my life really that amusing?”

“No,” she laughed, throwing her head back. “It’s not that, really. It’s just that I’m happy we’re friends.”

“Seriously?” he questioned with a raised eyebrow. “Even when I whine and bitch at you all the time?”

“Yeah, even then.”

He snorted. “You can’t be serious. You know what? If I was my friend, I’d be running for the hills.”

She laughed again and took his hand, sending an unexpected jolt of electricity through him that almost made him pull back in surprise before he realized he liked it. He really liked it. “Well, then you’re lucky you’ve got me, Dean, because, like it or not, I’m not going anywhere. Even wild horses couldn’t drag me away.”

That was when he knew: he was in love with Y/N, and, in that moment, he was positive that he wanted to be more than just friends with her.

But, he never acted on it. Honestly, he was afraid, afraid that she wouldn’t feel the same way or that telling her would mess up their friendship. He couldn’t risk that- he needed their friendship. Besides, Dean was sure that someday, somehow, the time would be right to tell her how he felt, that he would be able to work up the courage. After all, what was the rush? She was always going to be there.

Except, one day, she wasn’t. One day, she was just gone.

When she’d first gotten sick, she’d brushed it off as just a cold, but it was a cold that wouldn’t seem to go away. It even got to the point where Dean had started to get worried, so he pushed her until she’d gone to the doctor. Eventually, she’d agreed, but only on one condition- that he went with her.

So, he did, and he’d been right there, holding her hand, when they’d found out: Cancer. Incurable. Terminal.

Dean’s whole life had flashed before his eyes that day. He’d never thought he could feel worse, but he did. Every single day until the day she’d died, he’d felt worse. It was like he was dying right along with her, and, on the day of her funeral, he almost did.

After they’d buried the woman he loved, he’d driven out to the bridge, overlooking the raging river waters, with every intention of ending it right then and there. But, by some miracle, he didn’t. Something stopped him, something held him back. Someone held him back.

Y/N.

She was there, in his mind and in his heart, begging him to hold on, begging him to live, for her. So, instead of jumping, he’d turned around, driving right back to the cemetery and to her.

“Hey, Y/N/N,” he whispered when he arrived at her grave. He fiddled with his jacket as he stared down at the polished rock, the only piece of her he had left. “I don’t exactly know what I’m doing here. I mean, not just talking to you now, but at all. I don’t…” He paused, his voice breaking as tears gathered behind his eyes. “I don’t know how to live in a world without you in it.” He took a deep, staggering breath. “But, I do know, that I’m sure as hell gonna try, if only because you’d kick my ass if you knew I was thinking of giving up.” He paused again, searching for the right words. “I’m gonna accept that job offer at the mechanic’s. I know my dad wants me to join the Marines, but I…I’m gonna give this a shot, like you wanted me to.” He looked down at her name on the fine, new marble and smiled. “I’m gonna make you proud, Y/N/N, even if you can’t be here to see it, I’m gonna make you proud. I promise.”

He took a crumpled up piece of paper out of his pocket, and placed it by the freshly laid flowers, his hand shaking as he began to sing, his soft voice floating in the wind. “Wild, wild horses….couldn’t drag me away….Wild, wild horses….we’ll ride them some day.”

As he straightened up and turned to walk back towards the Impala and his new life, a single ray of sunshine fell on the paper, illuminating a hand-drawn image of a horse next to a simple confession: I love you, Y/N, ‘til the end of time.

Dean smiled as a gentle breeze filled the air and ruffled his hair. He knew that, while Y/N may be gone, she’d always be with him, no matter where he went. ‘Til the end of time.


End file.
